Jeg Kommer Altid Tilbage
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: It has been ten years since she left him, but some scars never leave. When Cynder get's the chance to see her old love Spyro back, would she take it? Or are the wounds carved to deep in her lonely heart. Sometimes pain never leaves. Spyro X Cynder. oneshot


**Okay, I know christmas is not here yet, but I had no other time to post this so here it goes. If some of you see a close resemblance to another story( you know wich one) , than I have to say that I have permission to make this. Anyway, you have to know that this is as AU as it can get. I want no people whining about the lack of backstory or anything of that kind. Anyway, enjoy this little one-shot of mine. I hope many people will hate me for doing this , but I am going to do it anyway, so here you have it.**

* * *

Warfang.

He looked just like him, and I can't help but notice how astounding his looks were. But nothing can compare to the original. All I want for Christmas is to see him once again.

Its December twenty-fourth now, Christmas Eve. It's been a ten years since I left him and the scars have yet to fade. He never realized how much I had loved him, how much I adored him. How I wanted to kiss his purple head, hug his strong legs, to feel his scales against mine.

Pain never ceases to exist in the cold recesses of my heart. I want to see him again… so is the dragon I'm staring at now really him or just a fantasy? He's turning around! Oh no!

Wait… is she looking at ME? Wait… those scales. It's not him. It's just another dragon. In all my love filled thoughts, I have forgotten to look at something as simple as scale color. Spyro's scales aren't red… they're more beautiful and shiny… they're a beautiful purple color. It was worth a try at least.

He is sitting next to me now and after some time, he slowly looks at me. I start to think that he's going to address me but instead he looks to the mole behind the bar and says, "Do you have any hot cocoa?"

Surprisingly enough, he did. I paid no more attention to him and continued to drink my beer.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asks me. I want to ignore the red dragon but you should never ignore a fire dragon, I've come to learn.

"You…" My breath finally catches up with me… but again I stall. "You remind me of a dragon I used to know. He was very kind… but he I lost contact with him. He had the most

beautiful scales and the softest personality ever."

The Mole set his hot cocoa down in front of him and he didn't say anything afterwards, so I continued. "He moved about a year ago and every time I see the color purple, I think

of him."

"You know," He finally speaks. "A friend of my moved to this city about a year ago. Maybe he's the one you're talking about."

Of all the coincidences… at least it would be a coincidence if I believed in them. "What was your friend's name?"

"His is was Spyro." he spoke softly and my heart sank. My breathes began to get faster but I still managed to ask another question.

"And you are?"

"My name is Flame. I'm a good friend with Spyro . He's coming to visit me for Christmas. Maybe you could come and see him and "

"No, that's okay." I knew he'd say something like that. "It would pain me too much."

"You're the type that feels sorry for yourself quite a bit huh?" Flame asked me and it took me by surprise. "Why can't you see him? Why would it pain you?"

"Tell me… how is Spyro." I ignored his question and asked him of something else.

"He's married." Flame said in a very solemn voice. "You probably didn't want to hear that…"

No I didn't! is what I wanted to say but as to be polite I slowly nodded. "To whom may I ask?"

"It's not like you'll know her. But I'll tell you anyway. He got married about eight months ago to a happy dragoness named Ember ." Flame said. "They seem happy together. I talk to him all the time. He never mentioned…ummm… what's your name?"

So far it seemed to be going okay. He seemed harmless so I told him my name anyway. "My name is Cynder. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, Cynder. If you want you can come over and see him; I don't mind. But for now I think I should go. They'll be here any minute now." he concluded and before I could even so much as ask where he lived he was gone. Well, can't go over now I suppose.

* * *

All I wanted for Christmas was to see him again and now that I have that chance I'm too scared. Is it because he found someone else? Or because I'm afraid of what will happen again?

I decided to leave my beer unfinished and leave.

The wind blows hard and I've not much to cover myself. My scales do a bad job of keeping me warm, but I can't bring myself to care. I kept thinking of Flame. I ran into one of Spyro's friends! How the hell did that happen?

I could actually see Spyro again before I Have to leave again.

As I continue down the street towards my temporary home, I feel something hit me HARD! The object shatters on the back of my head and the bitter coldness begins to seep in. Warm Scalessuddenly seems cold.

I'm hit with another one! Where I once stood I now lie. Suddenly I can hear laughter. Damn kits!

Then someone grasps me and he helps me up. "Are you alright?" The voice says.

"I'm fine, it's not the first time these kits have been so… disobedient." 'Disobedient was the nicest word I could come up with at the time. Now who is this good citizen?

The first noticeable detail about him where her purple scales and her heart shaped necklace.

"You shouldn't let kits take advantage of your vulnerability." She spoke and began to dust me off.

"Thank you miss." I quickly extend my paw. "Happy Holidays, my name is Cynder… and you're?"

We shake paws and a smile brightens on her face. "Ember"

The smile that crept its way to my face suddenly wasn't real anymore. Now it was just a fake and for that I hated it. Still, she was a good dragon. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I need to get going now, my husband will be mad if I'm late for his friend's party. I dropped him off there and told him I'd be back by tonight."

"Why aren't you back yet?"

Ember sighed. "I don't know what to get him for Christmas."

A part of me kept saying Help her Cynder! No one knows Spyro better than you do! Another part was telling me Hey, he stole your boyfriend you shouldn't help her at all!

One was the angel and the other was the devil, I guess. What the hell it's the holidays right?

"Get him something that he can eat." I suggested. "He'll love it. Get him a free night at a restaurant, a drink for you two." I told him. "He'll love it if you do."

She looked at me, poised for a minute and I'd never seen anyone more uncertain. "Trust me."

"Are you sure he'll like it?" Ember asked me.

"Yes I am!" I cursed myself for this , but I couldn't stop my crying mind.

"I know her far better than you would ever guess." I whispered.

* * *

As we walked towards Flame's home, I realized I would get my Christmas wish after all. When we were moments away I prepared myself to meet him again, after all this time.

We walked up to the door but before Ember could knock on the door, I grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

I realized that I must've sounded like an idiot at that point. Ember didn't knew my history with Spyro, leave alone the mental torment I was experiencing at the moment. I sighed deeply before I lowered my head in defeat.

"Never mind, it isn't important."

Ember knocked on the door and Flame answered. "Ember, you came back and….oh." He eyed me. "You brought a guest I see." He acted as if he didn't invite me.

"Yes, this is Cynder.I met her outside of the bar." She said. That felt kind of strange considering I met Flame INSIDE the bar. "May we come in?"

Flame nodded and Ember stepped inside. I was too nervous…I couldn't walk inside. "Are you coming inside Cynder?" He asked.

What other choice did I have? I stepped inside. A shiver went down my spine. I'd get the chance to see him again! I was here!

He led us to the living room and there he sat in front of the fire, warming his paws. Ember's husband… Spyro.

I was about to turn around and walk out but Flame didn't want to let that happen. I was sent forward and Spyro looked up at me. Not just me, but Ember as well.

"This is quite asurprise." He said in a humble voice.

This couldn't be real. I'm standing in front of Spyro right now! "Uh…" words had already escaped.

"Hi honey ." Ember said and sat down next to her. "This is my friend Cynder "

"I know." Syro smiled at me. He hadn't changed one bit. "We go way back."

"You do?" Ember said shocked.

"Ember, Cynder's my first love." At that moment Ember grew silent, but just the same her smile didn't fade.

"We should have a good time tonight then." Ember said politely, although her voice spoke of a small hint of jealousy.

Spyro kept his eye on me, and I knew right then and there that I wanted to give him All the love I could give him. Slowly I opened my mouth, but no sound would come out. No, how could this happen? Just as I was finally returned to the love of my life, I have to fall silent.

"Are you coming Cynder?" Ember asked, her front leg around Spyro's waist. I nodded as we all went into the kitchen.

We held our glasses up and we touched them together. It wasn't really a toast but a joyous night so far… even if I had lost the one chance to tell Spyro how much I loved him. Spyro always had his eye on me for some reason and I never questioned him why. I never even talked to him that night.

"Well…" Ember began as she reached into her pocket and took out a case. "This is for you." She said as he took some kind of scepter decorated with many golden figures. His eyes widened and he didn't knew what to say. I'd never seen someone at such a loss of words before. The sight saddened me, and when they kissed I knew it was my time to go…

I went home that night a little more broken than I wanted to be. I always used to think that wishes were a good thing. I guess you really DO need to be careful what you wish for.

I was in my home starting up a fire. A lonely Christmas I was going to have. The day was almost done and I sat in front of the fire.

A cold ,broken and mentally devastated dragoness.

Then there was a knocking at my door. I didn't want to get up and answer but in the spirit of Christmas I couldn't be a Scrooge.

When I answered the door I was very surprised. In front of me stood the love of my life… my first and last love. "I couldn't help but follow you home." He said.

I looked around and didn't see Ember nearby. "You came by yourself?"

"I didn't want to let Ember know I was going to see you. Flame is keeping her busy at the moment. I decided that since I was in town I'd get a chance to see you again… alone."

He reached to the area between hi wings and he pulled out a scepter …covered in snow. I knew that scepter. It was the scepter Ember gave him! With all the gold and love that that the pink dragoness could have given it! "I Thought this thing belonged better with another person."

He looked me dead in the eyes. "Someone like you."

"It's yours." I said and and I closed his paws around the golden artifact . "A gift given to you by love. True love.

He smiled and he began to lean in and kiss me but I stopped him. "You shouldn't. What about Ember?"

"You're a dear friend. I think of all the gifts I can give you this Christmas, this is the best one…" He leaned in and kissed me, holding nothing back but letting nothing forward.

It was seven seconds in heaven and my heart lit up with joy .

When he finally broke the kiss he whispered, "I love you…my dear Cynder" to me. I didn't say anything, nor did I ask the real reason why he left.

Maybe dreams come true after all.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't that sweet. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this story and that it keeps your spirit up in this sweet time of the year.**

 **PTPD**

 _ **Merry christmas and a happy new year to all of you**_


End file.
